Harry Jackson and the Wardrobe of Breaking Dawn
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Narnia/Twilight crossover. I know, its complicated. Some original pairings, some of my own. Written by Lily! Up for adoption - PM me
1. Prologue

**Hey peoples of the world! Here is my crazy insane crossover story. If this part doesn't make sense, you'll understand once you get to chapter four. I just had to introduce one of the villains. Anyway, here's the prologue:**

Voldemort

I felt my consciousness fly out of the castle and through the wilderness. Surely, the boy knew he could not defeat the greatest wizard of all time? For I had, in my last minutes, activated my final defense: I am now immortal forever. My consciousness thundered with laughter. Once I found a servant, I could once again rise to power.

The fools, they who celebrate at what they believe to be my death. Those ridiculous, unaware fools. The boy, he too, is hopeless. How could he not understand the great expanse of my control? I saw him stare at my shell in triumph. I enjoy his ridiculous, useless, innocence of the powers. He does not know of the dark reaches of all magic, which Dumbledore was to afraid to enter. Yes, Dumbledore is a coward! The boy and his pathetic, measly friends did not destroy me! No one, not anyone, ever, could destroy Voldemort.

I felt the strength of my thoughts create a radiating layer of protection around me. Good, it is nearing completion. And once it is finished, Potter will die!

**Intrigued? Baffled? Wanting to hear more? Wish you could plug your eyes? Please tell me! and then read chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you're still reading! Anyway, here's some from the PJATO characters:**

Chapter One: Ιπτάμενα μέσα γίνεται τηγανισμένος, δικαίωμα;

Or, Flying Equals Being Fried, Right?

Annabeth

"No, Annabeth, seriously, no way. I'll get burnt to pieces!" Percy said.

"Oh, come on," I rolled my eyes, "You can't expect Zeus to blast you out of the sky after you saved Olympus, what, two months ago?"

"_We_ saved Olympus."

"Whatever. Anyway, we are so flying! It will take way to long to swim or ride hippocampi across the Atlantic Ocean. I've only lived here about a month and a half, and I know that much," I said.

"Yes you came to Manhattan to oversee the building process, and blah blah blah. You and I both know the real reason you wanted to come."

I snorted.

"Well, who's Mr. Bighead all of the sudden?"

"You know it's true, Annabeth!"

"Perseus Jackson, you are impossible! Anyway, we're flying."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

I'd really love to say that Percy and I suddenly realized how stupid it was to argue whether or not we would swim or fly to London, but unfortunately, it didn't quite work like that.

"We're flying!"

"We're swimming!"

"Well, why don't we just pop up to Mt. Olympus and ask Zeus ourselves?" I asked.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Did I mention that Mount Olympus is at the top of the Empire State Building?

We both stalked off towards the Empire State Building, not meeting eyes once. Grover happened to be on his way to Olympus as well, so he joined us in the elevator. By the way, Grover is a satyr, which means he's half-human, half-goat.

When he noticed both Percy and I were glaring pointedly at the floor, Grover started playing a really lame rendition of "Baby Come Back" on his reed pipes.

Much to my surprise, Percy looked up and said,

"Annabeth, you really don't want me to start singing."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Seriously, Annabeth, you don't want me to sing. I can break the gates of the Underworld with my singing."

I raised my hands to my ears in expectancy.

"Ok, ok, I forgive you! I'll do almost anything if you don't sing!"

"Knew the old threat would work," I heard Percy whisper to Grover, "But, since you are a daughter of Athena, you made a wise choice. Nothing unusual," he said to me, holding out his arms for a hug.

"I don't forgive you that much."

"You know you do."

I smiled and gave him a quick hug. Grover smiled and said,

"All is fair in love and war."

The elevator stopped. We got out and stepped into Olympus.

"Where is everyone?" Grover wondered aloud.

We walked around a little bit, and I for one was surprised to see the Olympians doing some kind of a dance off thing.

"Maybe now's not a good time to walk up to Zeus and say, 'Um, hey, sorry to interrupt, but I just have a quick question. If I were to fly on an airplane anytime soon, would you throw your bolt at me?' Annabeth, can you imagine how stupid that will sound?" Percy whispered.

"I think you two should follow the example of the Olympians," Grover said.

"Good idea," I said, leading Percy out onto the dance floor.

"By the way, Percy, we are so gonna kick butt."

Percy

It was about two hours before the dance off was over. That may seem like a long time to have a contest, but when you can live forever, it's probably like a second.

Once, it was over, the familiar voice of Zeus thundered across Olympus.

"As all of you can see, our hero, Percy Jackson, has returned to Olympus once again," Zeus said in a really bored voice, "And, as usual, he is accompanied by his ever-present lap dog, Annabeth Chase."

I could feel my self sinking, and as I looked over at Annabeth, she was bright red in the face. Zeus continued,

"And of course, we shall soon be receiving the news that Annabeth will no longer bear the name of Chase…"

"Zeus," Poseidon warned.

"ANYWAY, now we will ask the heroes…uh, where did they go?"

Of course, me being me, I impulsively had dragged Annabeth into the elevator, before Zeus put us on Olympian TV or something. Once we finally got to the ground floor of the building, I looked over at Annabeth, who looked like she was either about to burst into tears, or laugh out loud.

"We can swim," she gasped out.

"I'll race you to the ocean," I offered.

"No, I don't feel like it," she said.

"Why- uh" I started, but Annabeth cut me off.

"Kidding!" she yelled and shot off towards the sea.

I laughed and followed suit.

Once we reached the ocean, we were both breathless and thoroughly enjoying ourselves. As soon as we caught our breath, Annabeth smiled and got straight to business.

"So, are we gonna use air bubbles or sea creatures?"

I was about to say something really intelligent, like 'uh, I dunno', but then two dolphin heads rose to the surface.

"I guess it is gonna be sea creature," I said.

"By the way, Seaweed Brain, don't kill the dolphin while we're crossing the Atlantic," Annabeth said.

Most people would probably think, 'how on earth would you ride dolphins all the way across the Atlantic Ocean?' Well you can when you're a child of Poseidon, and it only takes a couple hours. It's convenient, I know.

So, after a couple of hours across the Atlantic, and about thirty minutes on some river, we finally made it to London.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"You always think of your stomach," Annabeth mocked.

That normally would have made me laugh, but right now I was too hungry to care. I barely noticed that Annabeth was talking! Cheeseburgers….

"What?" I started, "No wait, I think you've got me confused with Grover. He's the hungry one."

Meatloaf….crackers…..chocolate…

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?"

"We're getting on land! Hello!"

French fries….pie….

"Does this mean we eat?" I asked.

"Yes, Perseus. Let's find somewhere to eat."

Toast…roast beef…

"How about there?" I asked, pointing at a fine dining restaurant.

Tacos…

"No! Imagine what would happen if a monster found us! What if one came and trashed the place!" Annabeth scolded.

Spaghetti…chili dogs…

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind. Follow me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth tugged on my arm and started pulling me down the street.

Macaroni…cupcakes…

"Here," she gestured.

I was so hungry I barely noticed the dark, tiny, dingy run down place Annabeth pulled me into, with its creaky wood sign.

"Where did you find this place, the recycle bin?" I asked, once I noticed my surroundings.

Pancakes….Bacon…

"Does this place even have a name?" I complained.

"Yes," Annabeth replied, "It's called the Leaky Cauldron."

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me! One review and I'll continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Hermione**

"I'm glad we finally get some time together," Ron says cheekily as we walk into the bustling Leaky Cauldron.

"Me too," I say, smiling, as we scan the crowded pub for an empty table.

There aren't any to be found, unfortunately. But we do see a table with two empty chairs. Right now, a boy with black hair and a blonde girl are sitting at it.

"We can sit with them," Ron says halfheartedly.

I nod, and we walk over to the table.

"Excuse me – can we sit with you?" I ask them, and the blonde girl's eyes widen, but the boy looks at her quickly, then nods.

"Sure," he says, his voice thick with a displeasing American accent.

We sit there awkwardly for a few minutes, before Ron tries to break the ice.

"So – are you pureblood, Muggle-born, half-blood…"

Both of them freeze up very quickly. Way to go, Ronald. He just made us seem like psychotic pureblood supremacists. Even though the war is over, people are still very touchy about their blood status.

"Well, we're half-bloods, of course," the boy says, "But pureblood? What are you talking about? Does that mean both your parents are gods or someth– ouch!"

The girl is glaring daggers at the boy, and I assume that she's kicked him underneath the table.

"Shut up, Percy," she hisses.

"So…what house are you guys in?" Ron tries again, seeming unnerved by the couple (at least I think they're a couple) and their odd behaviour.

The American couple exchanges terrified glances.

"Athena…" the girl says, her voice shaking.

"That's not a house," Ron says suddenly. Oh, Ron is so completely tactless, but I love him anyway.

"Yes it is!" the girl says defiantly.

"This is awkward…" the boy mutters under his breath.

"Er…I'm going to go to the loo," Ron says, practically running away from our table.

"How do you know who we are?" the blonde girl demands, taking a baseball cap out of her backpack. The boy pulls a pen out of his pocket.

"You're in here – everyone knows who you are," I say, raising my eyebrows. Where do these pathetic American wizards think we are? If you can see the Leaky Cauldron, if you can enter it, then you're a wizard. Everyone in here knows that everyone else in here is a wizard or a witch.

"Percy – I know we're not supposed to –" the girl whispers to the boy out of the side of her mouth.

"I think the rules don't apply in this situation," he says back, and suddenly, his pen changes into a bronze sword.

Despite the fact that they obviously think I'm hostile and they are about to attack me, I can't help but admire the transfiguration work that they did with that pen. But where are their wands?

The girl whips on her baseball cap, and suddenly, she disappears.

I thought Harry had the only real invisibility cloak in the world! And she never got out a wand! How did she do that?

"Can you see this?" the boy, Percy says, waving his pen-turned-sword threateningly in my face.

"Of course, I'm not blind," I say haughtily.

"Good," he says, smiling in a way that's in a word, sinister.

"Why is that good?" I ask.

"Because," the girl's voice comes, "If you can see it, it can hurt you."

* * *

**Ron:**

Bloody creepy, that boy and girl were. Getting all touchy about blood status. It's not my fault that I couldn't think of anything else to say. Blood status doesn't even matter anymore but they had a meltdown right there at the table.

Blooming American freaks.

And then I see the dark-haired bloke waving a bleeding sword in my girl's face! Now, I'm not as protective of 'Mione as Harry is of Ginny, but when I see a little git trying to ruddy decapitate her, I will step in. Who wouldn't? Maybe not Malfoy – bloody coward that he is.

"Hey, back off," I say, brandishing my wand at the bloke. Where is the blonde girl that was with him?

"Or, what, you'll poke me with your twig?" the boy asks, his eyebrows travelling towards his hairline.

Something about this git just seems off. He doesn't seem to know what a wand is – and everyone in the wizard world knows what wands are. For a second I think that he might be a muggle. But if he was a muggle, he wouldn't have been able to get into the Leaky Cauldron.

But then the girl reappears (out of nowhere), and starts pointing a little knife at me.

"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione yells, whipping her wand out.

Both of the strange people fall to the ground.

Without any warning, Hermione kneels down, grabs their hands in one of hers, clenches her other fist on my shoulder, and disapparates.

"Bloody –" I start, but I'm cut off when I realize where we are, "Why the heck did you bring us here? My mum is going to have a bloody seizure!"

For we were at my home, the Burrow.

"Ron? Hermione?" I hear Ginny's voice call.

Things are only going to get worse if Ginny gets involved in this.

_Hope you liked it! Review and tell me if you liked it, what you think will/should happen next...just telling you, there are four people in the forest by the Burrow, and they will reveal themselves in the next chapter if I get 5 reviews! Love always, Lily_


	4. Chapter 4: VASTLY IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey everyone. I am here to give all of you sad news.**

**This story is not working for me anymore. I started it over a year ago, and I've tried so hard to update it, but it's just not working anymore. My writing style and my writing interests have changed dramatically.**

**So, I have made the decision to put this story up for adoption.**

**If you would like to adopt this story, please PM me. I'd like you to tell me where you'd take the story. **

**If no one really cares anymore, than I'll just discontinue this story. But if someone cares, I'll give it to them. **

**PM me if you wish to adopt this story.**

**Love always,**

**Lily  
**


End file.
